


Ride the Wind

by Preussenlied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, PWP, because why not, handies on a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: Gray and Juvia are out for a ride on his motorcycle when Juvia's hands start roaming.





	Ride the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked about other forms of transportation that Gray and Juvia may have done-the-do on after reading In the Clouds (smut on an airplane). My full answer is on tumblr (preussenlieds), but I wanted to post the story part.
> 
> Basically I got to thinking about the transportation and thought of the one that I loved seeing most, and it was Gray and his motorcycles. I really wish it happened more in Fairy Tail.
> 
> Note: I don't exactly recommend doing this, and if you do, I am not to be held responsible. Stay safe!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"Ice Make: Motorcycle!"

"Oh, Gray darling, your magic is so magnificent!" Juvia gushed as ice took the form of the aforementioned vehicle before the two mages. The ice mage grinned and gestured to it.

"Come on, let's go for a ride." Juvia smiled and climbed onto it along with Gray and wrapped her arms around his waist.

It had been a while since he used his motorcycle, but he still used it after every so often after his return from Edolas. However, with so many group missions and big threats, Gray was more inclined to travel with everyone than on his own, as he also needed to preserve his magic energy. While his motorcycle doesn't use up much, it was still some that could be used to fight an enemy.

Now, though, everything was at a lull, and Gray decided it was finally time to break it out again. Juvia accompanied him often, and as much as he loved the wind and speed of riding a motorcycle, he loved the feeling of a certain water mage pressed up against him even more.

Juvia sat up high so she could rest her chin on his shoulder, watching the road before them both. She reveled in the feeling of the breeze in her hair just as much as Gray and the adrenaline of going at such a high speed. She also loved the way he looked on his motorcycle, even if she didn't have a full view of him at the moment.

He'd often pull up to the guild or to Fairy Hills with the vehicle and sporting a black leather jacket (he bought her a dark blue one for her birthday once) that made Juvia swoon each time she saw him in it.

It was almost too much for her to handle.

Juvia's mind began to wander, as with her hands. Her palms flattened against his chest, delicate fingers tracing over the muscles of his abdomen (he could keep the leather jacket on just fine but somehow managed to lose his shirt beneath it) before trailing down.

And down.

And -

"Juvia," she heard over the noise of the motorcycle, "what are you doing?"

"Focus on the road, Gray," she purred into his ear, kissing it softly. When her fingers dipped below the waistline of his pants, Gray swerved, but quickly straightened.

"Juvia -"

"Shh." Whether it was the adrenaline of the ride or the fact that she was pressed so intimately against him, Juvia could already feel the beginnings of his arousal press against his pants and she grinned upon his neck where her lips rest. As her idle caresses continued, he was soon at full length and she pulled him out of his confinements.

" _Fuck_." Juvia could hardly register his breathy curse, but she still heard it and giddiness bubbled up inside of her, alongside the arousal that she was causing for herself (the vibrations of the motorcycle aided in it, as well). She lift a hand to his mouth and tapped her fingers against his lips when he didn't open his mouth right away.

"It won't feel as good if you don't," Juvia said into his ear. Another moment passed and Gray finally opened up, laving her palm with his wet tongue. Once she deemed it to be well enough, she brought the hand to cup her own mouth and spit into it just for good measure before wrapping it around his length, relishing in the strangled groan that escaped her boyfriend's throat. She tightened her fist and stroked him, squeezing the base each time they hit a small bump in the road.

Gray's knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was gripping the handlebars and it took all he had not to thrust his hips upward, not wanting to throw off the balance and send them both into a ditch.

He wanted to hate how great it felt, but couldn't bring himself to. His girlfriend never ceased to amaze him by coming up with other things to try out - though, he wasn't much different. They were both rather active in that department of thought.

Even so, he isn't sure if he would have ever come up with  _this_  idea.

Her thumb brushed the head of his cock and he growled, nearly swerving again. He couldn't believe how close he was already, but she didn't seem to want to drag it out for too long. Her had moved at different paces and grips, knowing just what to do to get him off in a timely manner.

And just like that, with the thought of what Juvia was doing, the action itself, and her tongue on his neck, he let out a final curse, shoulders tensing. Juvia's reflexes were quick and she covered him with her hand, catching his release in her fist before skillfully tucking him away with her other hand.

Gray's head jerked around until he revved the bike, finding where he needed to go.

"Hold on," he said, and Juvia quickly re-wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Gray took a sharp turn and drove into a bare field, not stopping until they were far enough from possible human interaction and skid to a stop next to a lone tree. He hopped off the bike, but before she could do the same, he grabbed her and repositioned her so she kept seated on the motorcycle and also leaned partially against the tree for support as he tugged her leggings down to one ankle.

Grabbing a handkerchief, he wiped her hand clean and tossed the fabric aside, then spread her legs and fell to his knees, giving her a dangerously sexy look before diving in.

This was  _definitely_ something they'd be doing again.


End file.
